The Magnificent Seven
by Daemon Venator
Summary: The Gates have been opened and all Hell has been set loose. (Slight Mortal Instruments references, summary still pending...)


Aleksandria stared at the bodies that lined the makeshift grave. Seven innocents slaughtered by an unknown assailant…seven monsters released into the world when they could have been imprisoned for a hundred lifetimes. This wasn't an attack, it was a rescue and she was the only one who could see if for what it was. It was an all out declaration of war and she had lost the first battle to the ignorance of the Winchesters. She could feel the anger rising in her throat, trying to force its way out. The Seven Deadly Sins had been set free with the knowledge of her existence and power they wouldn't be so quick to show any time within this lifetime. For the time being, they were free to wreak havoc on the earth as they pleased. She had never been so angry nor had she ever felt so defeated in her lifetimes. There were footsteps approaching from behind. "I told you we needed them alive…" she forced under her breath.

_"Oh don't be such a spoil sport, Alex, you're just jealous that someone does your job better than you do." _

"God, are you really that stupid?" she snapped back at him. "Did you not listen to anything I told you? You can't kill the Seven Deadly Sins, they are powered by human emotion!" she yelled. Her heart was pounding heavily as she stared at the Winchesters with rage. "You really have no idea what you've done do you?"

_"Relax Alex, it's not the end of the world."_

Aleksandria couldn't help but laugh at the irony of his statement. Not the end of the world? He had no idea. He really didn't. "Huh…you really have no idea," she sighed. She stared down at the faces, bloodstained, eyes wide open, mouths gaping, petrified in horror. "I've lived so many lifetimes, lost so many people, thinking I could save the world only just to watch it end." Her voice trembled.

_"What the hell are you talking about?" _Dean demanded.

Aleksandria smirked as she turned to face him. "Welcome to the end of the world Dean Winchester…" And then it struck her. A sharp pain shooting through her shoulder like a gunshot wound. Aleksandria grabbed her shoulder and cried out, falling to her knees as her mind was transported into another's. She could see everything he saw, feel everything he felt. She felt a pair of hands grab her by the throat and pull her up onto her feet and then a few inches more.

_"Where is it?" _That voice…it was so familiar. She had heard the voice before, but not for a long time. Not for a very long time.

"Prin viata mea jur ca nu voi raspunde…." she said in Roman's voice, which roughly translated to 'for the sake of mankind, I shall not answer you.' Somewhere in the distance she heard a voice calling to her in the darkness. A voice that was not a part of the mind she was in now.

_"Alex? Alex!?" _she could feel the pace in her heart quicken with fear. _"What the hell is happening to her Sam?" _Dean asked in a hurry.

_"I don't know!" _

A glint of a reflection of moonlight and suddenly there was a pain in her stomach like she had never felt before. A sword, cutting through her rib cage like butter. Aleksandria gasped for air, spitting blood from her mouth as it forced its way up her throat. _"Alex! For God's sake, Alex snap out of it!" _She could feel the blood soaking into her shirt and spilling out into Dean's hands. She could feel the life force fading out of Roman as her own until there was nothing. Moments later, she was back in Dean's arms gasping for air, the wound in her stomach healed, but the blood still soaked into her shirt…it was not her own blood.

"They found it," she gasped heavily. "They found the Cup." Aleksandria pushed the Winchesters out of her way and ran back into the house where two former hunters lived before their untimely death. She was searching, searching for the ingredients for a spell that would teleport her to his location. It was a difficult incantation, one that she had not yet preformed…but it would not stop her now; not with the fate of mankind in the hands of the Vatican. If they had their way, they would destroy all mankind for the sake of the pure. The only trouble was, there was not enough pure humans left in the world to save. They were all but extinct. She grabbed the nearest bag of salt and slit her hand open, mixing her blood with Roman's. She chanted softly and swiftly, "Ad me cor in corde sanguinem sanguini auras ornant." Slowly her voice became louder and more clear. "Ad me cor in corde sanguinem sanguini auras ornant!" The ground beneath her shook as for the last time she spoke the words at the top of her lungs. "AD ME COR IN CORDE SANGUINEM SANGUINI AURAS OMANT!" In an instant she found herself in the forests of Romania, breathing in the foreign air, the oxygen filling her lungs. It took her only a moment to regain her state of mind and it was in a state of fury. Fists clenched, she slowly stood up from where she landed. God help the poor soul that thought it could steal from Aleksandria Petrova.


End file.
